Disaster in Detention
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: Danny's got detention again, but things go from bad to worse when a new ghost shows up and traps the detainees in the school. Will secrets be revealed? R


**Disaster in Detention**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Thoughts in _Italics._

A/N: I know I already have several stories going, but I can't help myself when my muses are stuck in overdrive. I'll try to update all my stories once a week…wish me luck.

_

* * *

(Danny Phantom is slowly changing back to Danny Fenton; his pants change into jeans) _

**Danny:** _(Whispering to himself)_ Oh, great. I'm losing so much power I'm reverting back to --

**Dash:** Hey, what's with your pants?

**Danny:** _(Nervously)_ Uh, it's... casual... Friday?

**Dash:** _(Scratching his head)_ Today's Tuesday.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Detention…again. 

Danny Fenton sighed as he was once again overwhelmed with the darkness of his locker. Over the last year Danny had gotten to know every single dent, screw, or piece of metal that made up his locker. All which came curtsey of the one and only Dash Baxter. Who used Danny as his own personal punching bag.

The football jock took pride in his work. And today was no exception. He smirked as he heard Fenton squirm inside his locker, he was mumbling something incoherent, due to the fact the he was separated from the blonde by a metal door.

"_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_! Mr. Baxter what are you doing?" Dash's face fell. His devious smirk sank into a frown. He did _not _just hear what he thought he heard.

Dash turned around and came face to face with Mr. Lancer. Casper Highs Vice Principal and ninth grade English teacher. The overweight, balding man didn't look happy. He just witnessed the schools star football player throw a fellow student into his own locker. And with the schools newly adopted Zero Tolerance Policy, the boy must be punished.

"Uhh, Mr. Lancer, it's not what it looks like." The blonde stuttered. He could not get a detention. His dad would flip. Dash's face flashed with fear at the metal image he gave himself. He could _not _afford to get a detention.

"Let him out." Mr. Lancer said coolly as he pointed to the locker.

Dash obeyed and started turning the combination to the lock. How the football player knew the combination, baffled the out of shape educator.

The occupant of the locker wasn't prepared for the door to be opened. In fact he was waiting for everyone to leave, that way he could just phase out of the locker. But instead came the unmistakable clicking noise of the locker opening, which sent a black haired, blue eyed boy hurtling to the floor.

He landed with a 'thud' before standing up.

"Are you alright Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah, that was nothing." The boy replied as he pointed back towards his locker with his thumb.

"Mr. Baxter." Dash cringed. "I'll see you in detention." He handed the boy a yellow slip and was gone faster then you can say _Chicken Soup for the Soul._

"You'll pay for this Fenton!" Dash threatened as he headed towards his first class.

Danny stood in shock for a minute. _Did Lancer just punish…Dash?_

Then the bell rung, signaling once again that Danny was late for another class. He cursed under his breath as he ran towards Mr. Falupa's science class, where another detention was greeting him. Danny sighed as he took his seat, another wonderful start to another wonderful day.

* * *

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley laughed as they walked down the hall to Mr. Lancer's room, where they were to serve detention. Sam Manson was walking with them, a smug smile plaster on her face. 

"I can't believe you got into a fight with Paulina." Tucker laughed.

"Yeah, I know you don't like her, but you _actually _punched the girl." Danny added.

"Hey, the shallow witch deserved it." Sam yelled defensively. "She started it anyway." Sam mused to herself as the situation relayed in her head.

_Flashback_

"_Well if is isn't the Goth freak and her loser friends." Paulina hissed, which got a laugh from her 'followers'. It was lunch time, and Paulina thought it would be the prefect time to harass some of her fellow peers. And she enjoyed toying with the trio seated in the table in front of her._

"_Shut up you shallow witch." Sam sneered between clenched teeth._

_Paulina looked taken aback. "You did not just call me shallow?"_

"_Ok, I'll settle for just a witch instead." The Goth girl retorted. _

_This received an evil glare from the Latino girl. "You'll regret that Manson!" Paulina then lunged forward, tackling the Goth to the floor._

_It didn't take Sam long to gain the upper hand. Soon the Hispanic girl was on her back. Her hands pinned down by Sam's. "Really Paulina did you think that you could take me out? I grew up with Tucker and Danny. If I can take them down I think I can take on someone as shallow as you." _

_Paulina then resorted to something very childish. She spit in Sam's face, which got some 'eww's' from the crowd that was watching the fight._

"_Eww, she tastes like failure!" Sam yelled as she released Paulina from her death grip. _

_Paulina took Sam's distraction to her advantage and tackled Sam to the ground once again._

"_That's it, no more Ms. nice Sam." Sam lost her cool and decked Paulina across the face, sending the popular girl flying across the room. _

"_War of the Worlds!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "What is going on in here people!" _

_End Flashback_

Sam smiled at the memory. Even though Sam had gotten detention for fighting, it was all worth it to see the priceless look on Paulina's face when she also received detention.

Tucker had gotten detention after he 'accidentally' wondered into the girl's locker room…again.

There laughter stopped as they entered the prison that the school called a classroom.

Danny looked around. Dash, Paulina, and Valerie were in there already. _Valerie? What did she do to get detention? _Valerie had gotten detention for mistaking Mr. Lancer as a ghost and she accidentally blasted him with her ecto-gun. To say that Mr. Lancer was pissed would be an understatement. He didn't say a word as he handed Valerie her detention slip, which was covered in ecto-plasmic goo, curtsey of Mr. Lancer's hands.

The trio took there regular seats. "Ready for another wonderful hour of detention?" Danny asked his friends, you could almost see the sarcasm drip off of his words.

Sam and Tucker snorted. Mr. Lancer heard this and glanced up at his students. How was he going to explain to the football coach that his star player couldn't practice today because he was in detention after he stuck a student into his locker? And the same went for the cheerleading coach who would chew him to bits since Paulina was the captain of the cheer squad.

Mr. Lancer groaned, he was starting to get a headache.

Seeing Danny in one of the chairs didn't surprise the balding teacher. Neither did the fact that Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were sitting next to him.

He sighed again as his gaze fell on Valerie Grey. _How did she even get an ecto-gun in the first place? Did the Fenton's give her one? _

Mr. Lancer turned his attention back to the papers he was grading. That was until the room took on an eerie green glow.

* * *

A/N: I guess this chapter could be considered a prologue, but I named it chapter 1. Ok, so review, the more reviews I get the faster I attempt to update! 

So review like the wind!

Until next time,

-Sparky


End file.
